Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex receiver that receives a transmission signal in which an image signal and a control signal are multiplexed and a display apparatus including the multiplex receiver.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are commercialized which comply with HDBaseT, a multiplex connection standard, which is used to transmit a multiplexed signal in which a full high-definition image, audio, data of Ethernet®, serial control signals, power and others are multiplexed through a single Ethernet cable. The HDBaseT includes a function of transmission of the image and audio as its basic function, and can include optional functions of transmission of the Ethernet data, the serial control signals (UART <command> signal and RC <remote control> signal) and the power. In addition, while the HDBaseT provides six channels in total for the serial control signals, specifications of such HDBaseT-compliant apparatuses on assignment of the six channels to the control signals, a communication protocol of the transmitted control signal and others depend on their manufacturers (vendors). For this reason, connecting the HDBaseT-compliant apparatuses whose specifications are mutually different is highly likely to cause a fault related to their connection compatibility.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0074040A1 discloses a method of performing, between connected transmitter and receiver, a negotiation on basic function compatibility information (i.e., information on compatibility or incompatibility with LAN and control signals such as UART and RC signals).
However, the method disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0074040A1 negotiates only the basic function compatibility information and therefore cannot acquire detailed information on:
1. control channels used to transmit the control signals such as the UART and RC signals;
2. a communication protocol of the UART signal;
3. whether the RC signal is a wired remote control signal or an infrared remote control signal;
4. whether or not the RC signal includes a carrier signal;
5. an interface (e.g., DVI, analog VGA and composite) of an image signal;
6. a type of an audio signal (i.e., a line input signal or a microphone input signal); and others.
For this reason, if the receiver is connected to various transmitters whose specifications are different from that of the receiver, the receiver cannot accept various control signals from the transmitters and cannot set appropriate image/audio processing parameters corresponding to various interfaces provided to the transmitters.